


Siren's song

by Cames4eva



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: All of the sex is lame and half done, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But officially no non con or dub con between main characters, Consent is strange because theres always a chance that you've been sung to, Maven is a little um... crazy?, Maven wears skirts because I thought it was super cute to draw, Multi, Obsession, Shade still dies, Sibling Incest, Sirens, Thomas dies in like... 4 paragraphs, mention of suicide but never explicitly seen, so don't get attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cames4eva/pseuds/Cames4eva
Summary: Seconds hours day and years can pass by in a blur, childhood gone with the boy my brother should have been. He probably would have been kind, light, with a smile like the sun and eyes like the sky. But that light left, that sky left, that smile left.Maven's always been a strange child but as we got older he got weirder.I'd still die for him.





	Siren's song

**Author's Note:**

> This took for fucking ever!

Seconds hours day and years can pass by in a blur, childhood gone with the boy my brother should have been. He probably would have been kind, light, with a smile like the sun and eyes like the sky. But that light left, that sky left, that smile left.

It left when the whole family took a trip to the beach, the waves were violent that day but not so violent we were forced from the water by lifeguards but violent enough to knock over an 8-year-old, to drag him under and keep him there.

The water had swallowed Maven whole, no matter where we searched we could not find him, no matter how deep I swam I could not reach him, no matter how quiet I was I could not hear him, but I could taste him I could taste iron filled blood, I felt it mix with the water. He was hurt, and I could not find him.

I searched for hours before a lifeguard pulled me away from the water.

“If he’s still in the water, he’s dead.” They were words that stuck with me, yes, if Maven were in the water all those hours, which I’m sure he was, he would be dead.

So why was it that when we got back to the hotel, he was sitting directly on my bed?

“Cal?” He whispered, his voice huskier than it had been when I last heard him, I could only stand in the doorway shocked, “You guys left without me.” He whispers.

He only had to look me in the eye once for me to notice something was seriously wrong, the normal sky blue was a very light grey, almost white. The water that dripped from his a mix of saltwater and scarlet blood.

They couldn’t find anything wrong with him at the hospital. The blood in his hair was definitely his; however, there was no wound they could find. Maven was fine, only in a bit of shock, which was normal for near-death experiences.

But his ‘shock’ never ended.

When I turned 12 I had my first crush, she was kind with brown hair that was naturally streaked with blonde. Her name was Anna.

Not even a week after I told I liked her she was found floating dead in the lake by the school.  
The police say there was no sign of struggle, Dad says it was an accident. Which it was, a sad, pitiful, accident.

If only Maven hadn’t smiled so happy when I went to him for comfort.

Maven didn’t really acknowledge grief, he didn't understand how I could be upset. 

I didn't understand how he couldn't. 

_______

By the time I was 16 Maven clung to me like a starfish, he somehow convinced the school to have our schedules changed so they can match. I made a few friends, but Maven never befriended them, barely even acknowledged them. 

“Dude,” Ptolemus whispered staring at Maven as he chased a butterfly, “I thought you said you had a brother.”

I looked at him, I was confused, “I do.” Maven doesn’t look exactly like me, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t related.

“Then why is he wearing a skirt?” Evangeline questioned, or judged rather loudly. Maven didn’t stop his chasing.

“That’s just his way.” And it was, Maven liked skirts, he liked ones colored bronze. Elara seemed fine with the skirts, most of the time.

Sometimes she would scream at him, that was always when he wore ones too short for her liking.

He wore them anyways.

Maven catches the butterfly, he rushes over to show it to me. The yellow shone bright like the sun but it flutters out of his hand and circles me for a while before Maven grabs it from the air, he crushes it in the palm of his hand.

“Let’s go home,” Maven announced while sliding the corpse of the butterfly on a tree.

_______

In the middle of the year, Maven met one of our classmates. His name was Thomas.

They worked well together, Thomas talked a lot, Maven listened all the time. Thomas was a stable and strong pillar while Maven was flimsy like a cooked noodle. Where Maven wore skirts and rocked messy hair and black lipstick Thomas wore light jeans with flowers scribbled on in permanent marker and weaved pink flowers and ribbons into his dreads.

They might have been dating, I had caught them kissing many times, but when I questioned Maven on the nature of the relationship, he answered with, “I can do better.” and left it at that no matter how much I would question.

One night when Elara was out of town and Father was napping on the couch drunk I went to check on Maven.

“I’m just saying your relationship with Cal is… alarming.” Thomas’s gravely voice rang, but it was warm, concerned.

“That’s none of your concern, Thomas.” Maven's voice cut high and sharp. 

“Maven, I'm just worried for you.” I winced, Maven had never taken too kindly to people telling him they worry for him, well people other than me, that is.

“You have no right to worry for me, I am fine.” I sigh at the anger in his voice, I knew what was coming next, Maven would kick him out, and that would be the last of Thomas.

“Maven-”

“Leave,” I hear a sigh and the rustle of sheets. I peak in and see Thomas give him a kiss. A kiss goodbye.

When Thomas died not even a week later, Maven went to the funeral. He dressed in black with a single white rose. He leaned into me, staring at Thomas’ casket. When he was fully lowered into the grave Maven threw the flower down with him, a whispered apology.

Maven didn’t stay for the rest. He walked away, his head raised, straight-faced. A single tear trickled down his face.

_______

Mare was Maven’s first official girlfriend. She was harsh and intimidating. I loved her, and not the kind where I thought she was great but the kind where I wanted her. I wanted to wake up to her in the morning, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was perfect in my eyes.

But she was Maven’s girlfriend, and I could never have her. Maven was picky with who he lets even talk to him. He had no friends let alone lovers since Thomas’ tragic death. But he loved her, I could tell. I could tell by the way he locks eyes with her across the table or the little jokes he whispers in her ears. And she loved him too, though less obviously. You could see it in the little smiles and the goodbye kisses.

So, I forgot about her. Her smile didn’t linger on my mind. I wouldn’t spend all my time trying to catching her eye. I wouldn’t crack jokes just to get her to scoff at me.

Or, that’s what I told myself when she wasn’t there. But every second she was around I fell harder. 

It’s harder than it seems, trying to forget someone when they are seemingly always around. Because she was Maven’s girlfriend, she was up in the bleachers at all practices watching the cheerleaders shout and smile. Because she was Maven’s girlfriend, she could be found on Saturdays sitting on our couch. Because she was Maven’s girlfriend, she would sit across from him at lunch, copying off his homework in rushed handwriting.

They’d been together for almost a year when I may have made the biggest mistake of my life, I only wish I could regret it.

Elara and Father were out on a business trip leaving just me and Maven home alone. I stayed up cramming for a chemistry final. I didn’t understand anything my teacher said. I sighed, stretching up to the sky. I’ll get a glass of water then ask Maven for help.

I found Mare standing in the kitchen sipping from a steaming mug. The smell of coffee wafted from it. Her hair was messy purple ends knotted together making it puffier than it usually was. Her thin tank top clung to her form and showed off smooth caramel skin. Red welts showed early bruising along her collarbone and chest. I stared in silence. She was beautiful but those bruises, those hickeys showed how not mine she truly is. 

“Hey,” She whispers catching my eye, not bothering to push from the counter she was leaned against. “What’s up?” I shuffle over staying quiet. Night always did that, even when everyone in the house was awake it quieted you, it pacified you. It made things more intimate.

“Studying,” I comment reaching around her and into the glass cabinet, “What are you doing here?” What an awful question to ask. She set down her coffee and played with her hair arranging it to hide the welts as if I hadn’t already seen them. 

There were a few beats of silence, “Algebra, I don’t get it at all.” She muttered, lying through her teeth. I nod, a wave of sadness encasing me, I hate it when people lie. Not that I want to know about her relations with my little brother. 

My arms caged her in, attempting to get the ice from the fridge without having to move around her. She looks up, her eyes locked with mine, our faces close. I held a breath. My fingers slip away from the glass but never retreated. 

“Kiss,” rang through the air, it was melodic and sweet. It was so tempting, irresistible even. It would be a crime to refuse such a lovely song. One that wrapped my heart and warmed my soul.

I inched closer taking her lips for my own, and all of it was good. When I heard the soft pad of retreating footsteps I didn’t stop. Her lips put me in a deep trance. They were soft but slightly chapped, they tasted of bitter coffee. I wanted to taste them forever. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her hips. She pulled away, her breath warmed my face. After a second I leaned back into the kiss taking her lips back. Everything felt perfect. She was beautiful, warm, perfect. Maven was so lucky.

“Maven,” I whispered, sobered from the trance. She snaps her eyes open in shock. We both stood there if Maven would have walked in could he ever forgive me? No, he wouldn’t have.

“Maven,” She repeated back, “Oh my god, Maven.” She yanked away, letting the harsh light in the kitchen illuminate the red welts on her silky skin, like little brands screaming Maven all over them.

“I’m so sorry, Cal,” She backed from the room, “But… Maven.” I nod, I understood. I knew she loved him, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when she rushed away and back up the stairs. I felt the loss of her warmth, my core was cold without her touch. I sighted finished pouring myself a glass of water.

When I drank from the cup, the water was as salty as the sea. I sipped it down anyways. I didn’t deserve sweetwater anyways.

_______

I'm ashamed of it. I really am, but Mare and I continued our affair. Which makes it sound like she's married, which she isn't, they aren't. But it was behind Maven's back, making it scandalous all the same. It was quite possibly the worst kind of betrayal there is. But I couldn't stop, no, I didn't want to stop. My thoughts of him faded with her lips on mine.

“Hey!” I shout jogging down the hallways. I didn't need to push through the crowd of students. They moved for me. Mare turns the locks of her hair fall from behind her ear to hide parts of her gorgeous face. My breath catches at the sight of her. 

“What is it?” She questioned, the sound of her voice brought me pleasure alone, I could listen to her all day. I stopped, working to regain my breath. 

“My game is tonight,” I stutter out, flushing a bit my face warmed and I bit my lip before continuing, “I got you a ticket…” I whisper the end, fearing rejection. 

“Oh, Cal…” She trailed off playing with her hair a bit, my heart sinks. It was a no, I could tell by her uneasy tone, “Maven already bought me a ticket.” I blink. Oh, right, makes sense, that makes a lot of sense because Maven is her boyfriend, and as her boyfriend, he would want her to watch him cheer. And so what if she won't be there for me? She'll be there. What more could I ask for?

Maven bounced over, the black skirt pleated with red flicked around his thighs occasionally showing off the black shorts underneath. 

Most averted their eyes, some stared in judgment, a few let their eyes linger on his thighs before seeing that I caught them and scurrying away like mice. 

Maven stopped his bounding to grab at my arm, and flashed me the brightest of smiles, “First game of the season!” He announced with a thrill in his voice making him giggle a bit. He turns his attention to Mare, “I'm so ready to see Cal kick some nymph ass!” He squealed 

Maven rubbed his fists together in mock pom-poms, “Go, Embers!” He shouted kicking his leg above his head. A whistle rang through the crowd of students. Maven stops and his excitement visibly drained from him. The crowd shushes no one moves, no one makes a sound. They stared between us and the guy leaning against the lockers. On the other side of the hall.

I recognized him, he was the receiver on our team. Jason, he was a prick, no other way to say it. He plays vicious pranks, gets too aggressive, and tries to get with every single one of the cheerleaders. I guess I should have seen that one day he would come after Mavey but honestly, I thought he was straight. But there he is catcalling my little brother. 

“Looking real good, pretty girl.” He winked, Maven scoffed and I move my arm as a protective bar between them, “Cheer me on today, kay?” Maven let the silence sit, making no move to even talk to the guy instead he stared.

“Less you plan to cheer on your quarterback?” He taunts, Maven shrugs a bit choosing to pick the dirt from beneath his nails. Jason pushed off the lockers closing in on Maven. I clench my fists ready to swing. Maven moves my arm, “Mmm, so it is true, the captain of the cheerleading team always dates the quarterback.” 

Maven shrugged, “Didn’t know Mare was the quarterback.” A few snickers echo the hall.

“I could be a quarterback,” Mare states, she moved off into thought. Maven nods for a second.

“And I’m not cheering for Cal, I’m cheering for my team,” Maven smirks “Which, sucks to be you, you aren’t on.”

Maven twirled away, strutting down the hallway, in the opposite direction of our English class. Jason huffed and stomped away. The student body, Mare, and I just continued to watch. “Wait!” I shout, “English is the opposite way!” Maven waved me off. 

“I still think I'd make a great quarterback,” Mare comments. “Wait, where did Maven go?” I laugh, shaking my head a bit. 

“I'll see you tonight, Mare.” 

Jason was kicked off the team and we needed a replacement, ASAP.

“Think you can play receiver, Mare?” I question, “Because we need one.”

“I’m great at receiving, Cal.” She sips from the coffee Maven bought her as a bribe. Maven flushes beside her hiding his scarlet blush from behind his cup of tea. I let the silence hang, avoiding the innuendo.

“I didn’t know you even like football, let alone know what the rules are.” I questioned between bites of the turkey sandwich Maven packed for me. Maven never cooked but he hated when anyone but him serves me, he puts the food on my plate, makes my lunches, etc. He’s not so possessive over Mare’s food but he always packs her a lunch. Ptolemus told me he did it because he was slowly poisoning us, Maven said he just liked being needed. I believed Maven.

“I like watching boys pin each other down.” She sipped her Gatorade and Maven laughs a bit, elbowing her. The purest of love shone in his eyes when he looked at her. That love burned me.

Maven cheered on the sidelines, he spelled the word “Embers” with his arms, kicked his leg up, he screamed my name when I had the ball, he screamed Mare whenever the ball was near her. Though Mare was the receiver she didn’t try too hard, not really moving unless necessary. 

Half time was called. She pulled her helmet off walking off the field for a drink, I jogged to her, Maven sprinted, throwing himself into her arms, “You’re doing great, Mare-Mare, you’re halfway there.” I heard him say to her, their lips met for a brief moment before he runs off to join the girls in the center.

“You should probably try for the ball,” I commented as I caught up to her, she snorted. We both watched Maven as he flipped around, a bit, hoisting girls into the air and throwing them up. They land safely in his arms. Everyone screamed and shouted, excitement pumped through the stadium. 

When half-time ended we returned to the field. No one was far in the lead, it often switched between us and them, leaving people on edge. The last minute approached and we were behind by two points alone, The ball was thrown, it soared through the air and into the hands on a red and black player, we have the ball. 

I heard Maven scream from the sidelines shouting Mare’s name jumping with excitement. Mare dashes through players the ball tucked safely in her elbow, she zoomed by and made a touchdown. The crowd roared, the buzzer sounded. The game was over, we won. Maven sprinted by pulling Mare into the tightest hug I’d ever seen.

We went to a club to celebrate, Maven was so proud of her, showering her in love and kisses. I never got a minute alone with her, so instead I danced. Taylor pressed against me in a lightly drunken haze, swirling her hips and messing her blonde hair. She never changed out of her cheer uniform, the black fabric swirls around her. I stare over at Mare, Maven leaned on her happily. She drank from an opaque white cup, is that.. Coffee? How did she get coffee here?

Taylor stops swaying, I look at her, she nods. “You should go over and talk to her.” She sighs, “It’s okay, I’ll distract Maven.” She ran off to a large group of cheerleaders they all turned to look at Maven, shaking their heads. They ran over and pulled Maven from the wall, he laughs turning back to say one last thing over his shoulder. 

I push through drunk bodies, and stand beside her. She looks up, smiling at me. “I told you I could be the receiver.” I snorted, she did say that.

“You did great today,” I turned my body towards us, everything else drained away, “You could even be our regular receiver.” She laughs, the noise almost drowned by the music.

“Hell no,” She punches me with her elbow, “I’m not ready for that kind of attention. Today was nice but not the kind of nice where I want ever to do it again.” She shook her head, the thick hair curtaining her face, I fell for her again and again.

But while I was falling in love all over again Maven was busy with other problems.

Taylor rushed over, the alcohol slurred her words to inaudible and made her steps messy, slowed her, but despite all that the urgency was still there. I hurried to follow her, Mare following close behind.

A group of my teammates crowds around, a mass of black and red clothed boys. I push forward to see what the commotion was about. They hoot and holler, they shout lewd comments. I try to get there faster, save whoever it is they are attacking.

“Gimme a turn with it next!” The boy next to me shouts, Tobias, he’s a junior and was a fairly nice guy, always civil and listens when I tell him something, I don’t understand how he of all people could say something like that. 

“Let go of me!” Someone screamed, their voice was too masculine to be a girl from Maven’s squad, too feminine to be a guy from football. My blood ran cold.

“You prance around in that tiny little skirt, you think you don’t deserve this?!” Someone else shouted. I tried to get to him, I tried to help him, I couldn’t fail to save him, not again. The crowd shifted and I could see him, Jason was unzipping his fly, 2 other boys I didn’t recognize held Maven, pushing him to his knees.

Eli, a girl from Maven’s squad makes it out of the mass of bodies, she charges trying to pull Maven away, get him to safety, She’s backhanded and pulled back into the crowd, kicking and screaming for Maven.

Mare grabbed my arm, she pulled me through the crowd, pushing past people like a lightning bolt. The closer we got the harder I pushed, Maven, I wouldn’t let him down again.

The second the boys holding Maven saw me, they dropped him and ran. Mare lunged at Jason, tackling him to the ground and beating his face in. I pulled Maven to my chest, petting his hair. I almost failed him again. 

Mare and I helped Maven out to the car, his tears had ceased, leaving behind little streaks and reddened eyes. Mare crawled into the back seat next to him, cuddling up to him.

Maven sniffs, “My bag,” He whispers, holding Mare to him, clutching her tightly. He couldn’t let her go, he looked like if he let her go she would disappear, “I left my bag inside.” 

I nodded, rushing back inside shutting the car door to keep the heat in.

When I opened the door to the club it was more or less quiet. Jason had run off and the football players involved fled from my wrath. It was just a couple of random people from school and Maven’s squad. The cheerleaders were crowded around talking concerned. I went over to talk to them.

Taylor steps in my way, she seems to have sobered up a bit. In her hands she held Maven’s bag. The glitter of Maven’s bag shone under the lights, an ombre from pink to purple to blue. The white music note embroidered on in the small pocket of the bag. 

“His bag,” She offered it up to me, I grab it accepting that even touching the bag will make me find glitter in my uniform for the next seven thousand years, “How’s he doing?” She questioned, her blue eyes water oh so slightly. 

“He’s doing better, calmed down a bit.” She nodded, giving me a soft pat on the upper arm and running off to collect the cheerleaders. I sighed, pulling the at the straps of Maven’s bag. Glitter fluttered off settling on the black of my uniform. 

A man stopped me from leaving, I turned to him. He was thin, obviously on the poor side, middle-aged, and was holding a steaming cup of coffee. “I'm really sorry to bother you but um,” he shifted around, a little uncomfortable, “I'm looking for someone, a girl named Mare Barrow.”

He wasn't her family, I knew her family, Maven had them over when Maven and Mare started dating. He was some older man looking for Mare, and that didn't sit well with me, “Why do you need her?” I questioned using what Maven calls my “I'm the boss not you so shut the fuck up” voice. The man shrank away from me. He was scared of me, I felt a little bad but after tonight, I didn't want to run the risk of two fiascos. 

“Her boyfriend hired me to get her coffee every 30 or so minutes.” He coughed a bit, “I need the money and it's been almost 40 minutes now, I just don't have enough to pay for my family.” I nodded at the story. It explains where Mare got the coffee. 

“I'm taking her and her boyfriend home right now.” I shifted, preparing to say goodbye and leave. 

“He said he would pay me tonight.” The man begged. I reached into my pocket, all I had is credit. I tried to think of a solution. 

“Wait, what is your name?” I asked recalling the envelope Maven put in his bag before school. 

“William, William Scott.” I nodded at the name and opened Maven's bag, I carefully moved around the folded pieces of paper, they were precious and secretive. Maven wrote them for Elara. I read one once, the one written about Evangeline. It listed everything he knew about her, her likes, dislikes, secrets, even about her and Elane. I wonder if Mare has a page? Do I have a page? Does William Scott have a page. 

I could ask, Maven's never lied to me before. Or not that I can remember. I grab the purple envelope. “William Scott” was written in large almost robotic neat handwriting. I handed it over to him. He smiled wide, ripping it open and pulling out the cash. Maven apparently didn't cheap out because he pulls out over a thousand dollars. 

“Thank you so much!” He cried. I wanted to stay and help stop him crying but the sight of tears made me think of Maven, and Maven is still in the car. When I reached the car the windows were slightly fogged, I thought it was from their breathing, their talking. But when I got closer I saw a sight I had no intention of seeing. 

Mare was spread out on the leather seats and Maven was fucking her with a wild passion. 

It was a sight I most definitely didn't ask for. 

Yet still I stared, their limbs tangled and twisted. 

“Oh god,” Mare moans, “Maven, baby, you're so good.” The sound of her voice muffled by the windows, but still audible. 

“Fucking love you,” Maven curses thrusting back into her. I back away, deciding best to just… leave them be.

So I sprinted across the parking lot and to the McDonald's just down the street where one of Mare's brothers work. 

When I enter the McDonalds Ptolemus was sitting in a booth, Evangeline and Elane sat across from him. Ptolemus picked at the chicken salad as his booth mates share a large fry and a milkshake. I shake my head, going to the counter. 

“Oh, Cal!” I look up to see Shade with his goofy grin, I give him a slight smile, to be polite. I’m not particularly in the mood for smiling, “Where’s my sister?” He didn’t try to hide the aggressive tone.

“Sitting in the car with Maven,” I lie smoothly, well it might not be a lie, who knows whether or not Mare’s sitting on Maven.

I almost wince at the thought.

“Not drunk I hope,”

“No no, Maven had someone follow her around with coffee so she wouldn’t try to get a drink.” We laugh a bit.

“That’s good, hate for something to happen to her.” Shade pulls a bright smile, “Anyway, what can I get for yah?” 

I think for a moment, “Can I have 2 large french fries and one McChicken?” I purse my lips slightly, “Two large coffees, a chocolate milk, and an medium iced tea.”

“Listen, Cal,” Shade says, looking up, “I don’t mean to be rude but do you, a teenager, require chocolate milk?”

“Shut up, it’s for Maven.” He laughs a bit.

“That will be 9.68 dollars, and an at least decent handjob.”

I hand him my credit card, shaking my head at him. He gives me a big smile and hands me my receipt. “See yah round, Cal.”

“Bye, Shade.”

I grabbed the food and sat down in a booth, I flipped through my various social media, someone snapped a picture of Taylor and I dancing, putting a heart around us the words “True love” in bold red, another person posts a picture of them drunk off their ass a random assortment of emojis serve as a caption, someone posts a picture of Mare being hoisted on Ptolemus’ shoulders it switches to one of Mare punching him in the face “A woman I would want “ is the caption.

The next post is a video, Maven swirling his hips, bopping along to the beat of the music, girls surround him moving in a drunken mass of bodies it was captioned with “Perks of being a cheerleader :)))”

The next one is another video, Maven being ground on by Jason, he attempts to pull away, Jason has him by his hair. “Whore” is the caption

Another video is of Maven again, pulling away, screaming. “What it deserves.” I hold myself back from vomit. I open the comments one girl calls him a sicko, other boys cheer him on with words such as “Wish I'd gotten a turn buried inside him, would've taught him a lesson about being a tramp.” And “if you want pictures of where he was on his knees and when they pulled it's skirt up to show off its ass dm me.”

“Hey, what’s up?” Ptolemus slides next to me, thigh to thigh, leaning over to see my screen, I shut it off.

“Maven and Mare are in the car, I’m waiting it out.” Ptolemus nods.

“I had to leave the party early, Evie and Lane wanted fries,” Elane scooted into the opposite side of the booth, Evangeline close behind, “How was it?” Ptolemus questioned. By the look on her face I would say Evangeline knew exactly how it was, but Ptolemus wasn’t on anything except Instagram, where he posts several shirtless pictures and follows only health blogs, me, and Evangeline.

Evangeline luckily kept her mouth shut, “Well, let’s just say if Jason ends up dead Monday I did it.”

“I’m going to bet you don’t want to talk about it?” I shook my head, I most certainly did not, I wanted to erase the night from my memory, I wanted to erase the internet, erase the videos, erase Maven’s pain.

Evangeline dipped her french fry in the vanilla shake, Elane groaned pushing the cup away from her. “You ruined it!” Elane pouted

“How’s Mare?” Elane questioned, “Still cheating on Maven?” Evangeline snorts, I froze.

“What are you talking about?” I stuttered out, playing innocent, not well but at least I tried.

“Oh everyone can see it,” Evangeline scoffed out, I wanted to disappear. 

“Unless… You’re sharing her?” Elane questioned, a sly smirk.

“No!” I shouted, Shade peaks over the counter, a questioning look on his face. I gulped lowering my voice, “We aren’t sharing Mare.” 

“But you are with her, right?” Ptolemus poked me with his elbow, I hid my face in my arms.

“Are we that obvious?” I mumbled, the group laughs.

“Yes, everyone knows about it.” Elane comments watching as Evangeline dipped another fry in the shake, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Everyone?” I questioned, they nodded, “Even Maven?” I worried for the answer.

“Yes,” Evangeline and Ptolemus answered in unison.

“Well, we don’t know for sure,” Elane corrects, “But as I see it there are six possibilities.”

“What are they?” I questioned, eager to hear he doesn’t know at all.

“Well number one is Maven does know and he plans to use it against you in the future.” Elane said stealing back the fries.

“Doubtful, Maven wouldn’t do something like that.” I said, even the thought of Maven trying to hurt me is ridiculous, he never even fights with me.

“Well, he could know and he doesn’t want to risk fighting.” Evangeline nods to that one, it was possible.

“Possible, he doesn’t fight with me.” Elane furrowed her eyebrows at that.

“Okay, what about he knows and Elara is keeping him from saying anything?”

“Mmm, I guess? But I don’t think Elara would pass up an opportunity to break up Maven and Mare.” 

“Well maybe Maven’s just a cuck who likes the idea of his girlfriend with another man?” Ptolemus choked on the water he was drinking.

“No.” I said, drawing that line.

“I mean come on, who better to let screw your girlfriend then the guy you’ve known since birth?” Elane said, Evangeline shook her head no quickly.

“No,” I said sternly, “He doesn’t even share his hairbrush there is no way in hell he’s going to share his girlfriend.”

Elane sighed, pouting again, “Maybe he’s an idiot and we’re all wrong about him being some genius with an evil plan.”

“Maven’s very observant, so that’s definitely wrong.”

“Well all that’s left is he’s got a whole lot of blind love for you and Mare.” I thought about it, that was probably the most accurate.

My phone buzzes, I grab it, looking at the notification. Maven’s name popped on my screen, a text. I unlock my phone using my fingerprint. The video was still open, I quickly close it and open Maven’s text.

“Chocolate milk?”

“Got it”

“Mare wants coffee.”

“I got her 2.”

“That should last her halfway home,”

I snort at the text.

“Should have gotten more.”

“That would take too long, I wanna nap.

“It’s 2 am, it wouldn’t be a nap.”

“Shhh, nap time.”

I shook my head grabbing my stuff. Ptolemus just stared. “I’m leaving,” I tell him, he squinted and sits back in his seat. I growled and I pushed him out of the booth.

“Ow!” he shouted, “Charlie, that really hurt.” Elane and Evangeline laugh their asses off and I stepped over him.

“Bye Shade! Tell Emily I said hi!” I shouted. He popped out of nowhere, standing in front of me.

“I’m dating someone else now, I think this time it’s really true love.” Shade said dreamily, “Her name is Diana, she could kill me with a strand of uncooked spaghetti.” He sighed.

“You sound like Maven when he met Mare.” I jest. 

“Mare could snap your twig of a brother in half.” He said matter of factly, I nodded a bit, exiting the door, “Bye, Cal, I’ll see you when you take Mare home.” I waved.

When I reached the car I slowed, unsure if it was truly safe to approach. Maven exits the car, fully dressed well put together, no sign of what had just happened, even the scent of sex was nonexistent.

He grabbed the McDonald's bags from my hands and climbed into the back seat. I slide into the driver’s seat. Maven never drove unless necessary. I wondered if it makes him nervous. 

Mare sat in the front seat, not as well put together as Maven but it wasn’t obvious, her hair was more tousled than usual, her face flushed red, her shirt was a bit more wrinkled, and she avoided eye contact with me, embarrassed.

The car ride was filled with Maven's chatter. His words were meaningless. He talked about how great the game was, how exciting it was to see Mare win the game, he cracked a joke about her taking my spot. She laughed at that one. 

But his rambling saddened me. Maven never rambled unless he was nervous or scared. Which was fairly rare. The night must have put him off. 

“Not so off he couldn't take a moment to fuck Mare,” I thought to myself immediately wishing I could take the thought back. Everyone deals in different ways, and if the distraction of sex helped him for a minute, made him feel better than I should shut my eyes pop in some headphones and blast music all night. 

I put the car in park, slipping out, when we arrived at Mare's home. 

“I could stay the night,” She offered to Maven in the backseat. “It wouldn't be a problem, I'd be happy to, in fact.” Maven leaned forward kissing her lips. 

“I'll see you at school, Mare.” He whispered to her. He sat back in his seat, making no move to walk her to her door like he usually does. She crawled out. 

“I hope he's okay,” She whispers, she held a single coffee cup, it was cold now. “I'm only a call away, if he needs me to call me, okay?” I nod and the door swings open. 

Shade stands in the door frame with a blonde woman, possibly Diana, and Gisa. 

“Shade?” I ask, “Weren't you just at the McDonald's?” He shrugged and grabbed Mare, pulling her inside and shutting the door in my face. 

I laugh a bit, walking back to the car. My laughter cut off when I see Maven sitting in the middle of the backseat, not having moved from earlier. Usually he would get into the front. Instead he was curled into a tight ball.

When I got closer I saw him shaking, I slid into the backseat, grabbing him and holding him close. 

“Shhhh, I got you, Mavey,” I whispered as he shook in my embrace, “I got you, you're safe. You're okay.”

When Maven calmed down he crawled into the front seat, I drove us home. It had been a long night and I was ready to sleep forever. 

“I'm sorry,” Maven whispered when I parked the car in our garage.

“Maven, you have nothing to be sorry for,” I said to him, turning his face so he looked me in the eyes. 

“I'm sorry you had to see it,” He paused, “Mare and Me.”

“Oh,” I said, “That.” He nodded, “It wasn't a pleasant sight but I saw it and after tonight you do what you gotta do, just… warn me next time.”

“Sorry, I meant to text you but it slipped my mind” He dragged his hand along my face. I leaned into the warmth, ignoring the fact he was talking about him having sex. 

“I think it's time for bed.” I whispered and he nodded silently. 

Maven entered his room first and then I entered mine. I push off the clothing, happy to be free from them. I was still sticky from the game so I took a shower.

The hot water poured over my skin. I sigh in pleasure. I scrubbed away the dirt and the memories of tonight. 

I scrubbed away the scent of alcohol from Taylor and other girls hoping to get my attention by falling all over me. I scrubbed away the touch of Maven when I finally got to him, I scrubbed away his tears. 

I washed away the soap, the memories ran through my mind. I saw Jason unzipping his pants, I saw the posts, I saw Ptolemus laying on the ground from me pushing him, I saw Maven and Mare in the car, in such an intimate moment. 

My cock twitches ever so slightly. 

“Really?” I whispered to it, as if it could answer me, “Mavey was involved, I get it, Mare's hot, but Mavey.” 

It became more interested. 

“Hell no,” I told it, “Absolutely not, we are not getting off to Maven fucking Mare. Not happening.”

It didn't want to listen. So I had to find a way to turn it off. I wasn't touching myself tonight and especially not because I saw Maven and Mare. How sex deprived am I?

I thought of Maven, the day at the beach. 

Suddenly it wasn't so amusing. 

I shut off the water and dried off. I decided that night clothes were unnecessary and slipped into bed in my boxers. And when my head hit that pillow, I was out. 

My eyes shot open at the feeling of the bed moving, “it's okay be calm,” I thought to myself, the clock on my bedside table said it was 3 am in red numbers. It had been less than 30 minutes since I got out of the shower. 

“Cal?” Maven whispers, tapping me, “Cal!” He whispered louder more frantic, hitting my arm with the palm of his hand. 

“Mmm?” I moan slightly, “Mavey?” I roll over looking at him in the dim light from the moon. He was shaking again, worse than when he was in the car. 

“I'm scared.” He whispered, I hold my blanket up allowing him to slide under, he pushed close to me. I laid the blanket back over us. I wrapped him in my arms, “He's still out there, what if he comes after me again?” Pushed himself even closer, “What if he hurts you or Mare?” The darkness of the room made his eyes appear dark, almost black. His eyes were empty holes. 

“He's not going to get to you. I'll protect you and Mare.” I shushed him while gently rubbing my hands against his back.

“I was so scared,” Maven cried into my shoulder, “I thought he would taint me, thought Mare would stop loving me cause he touched me.” He sucks in a sob, “I thought you would hate me.”

“If he had managed to do anything to you we wouldn't have stopped loving you, we'd still be right here.” Maven scoots up, his eyes locked to mine. They still looked empty. 

“Do you love me?” He questioned, his voice soft in fear. 

“Of course I do,” I pet his hair gently, “You're my brother.” 

“If I wasn't your brother,” He leaned closer, his breath ghosted over my face, “Would you love me more.”

“Of course not,” I said, “I can't possibly love you more than I already do.” 

Seconds passed in silence, I listened to Maven's breathing, the inhale the exhale, it became calmer each time. 

Maven sucked in a breath holding it gently before leaning forward those last few centimeters, he took my lips as his own. Kissing me soft and neatly. 

I would later blame the relief of him being okay or the exhaustion clouding my judgment but at that moment I kissed back. 

I let his lips become mine and my lips become his. We were one, we were all the other one needed. 

I woke up to Maven sitting on a chair he had pulled close to my bed. He smiled at me softly. 

“Just a dream” I murmured to myself.

“What did you dream about,” Maven whispered, he crawled into the bed, creeping like a cat stalking its prey. 

When did I start referring to Maven as some kind of monster? This behavior isn't abnormal in the slightest for him. Just because I had a weird dream doesn't mean Maven deserves to be referred to like that. 

“It was just a bizarre dream.” I reassured him, Maven cuddles up to my side. I remind myself that this isn't unusual for my baby brother. 

“Couldn't be weirder than our kiss.” He commented, the comment seemed casual. I tensed, “Unless that was the dream you were referring to.” He giggled gently, he looked me in the eyes. 

“I-” I didn't even know what to say. What was wrong with me?

“It's okay,” Maven dragged his finger along my cheek, “You were very classy, didn't even try to slip some tongue.”

Maven gave me a small kiss, when he pulled away he hesitated, seemingly wishing for another kiss. 

“I'm gonna go get breakfast,” He whispered and slipped off the bed. “You can come down and join me. If you don't come down in ten minutes I'll send Sara up with your food.”

Maven rarely let Sara near me, let alone give me food. I nodded, I guess he was scared about being pushed away. 

But what do I do? He'll be hurt if I tell him we can't be… anything, but I can't be anything with him either because he's my brother. 

“I'll figure it out later,” I reassured myself, slipping into a pair of pants folded neatly on the chair, no shirt went with it though I wouldn't have worn one anyways. 

I pretended everything was normal at breakfast, I sat beside Maven, ate my food, asked about today's plans, etc.

We went shopping after eating, Maven didn't want to be stuck inside all day and he needed a new kind of tea.

He bought way more than tea, he bought clothes, a burgundy velvet bodycon dress, a pair of black heels, a couple new books, and a few… presents… for Mare. 

The getting of those presents was what I would imagine hell is like.

Maven turned into Victoria's secret. 

“It's an okay store I suppose,” he commented to me, “lower end than the one I usually buy from but Mare keeps getting upset when I give her something way too expensive for her taste.” He stopped in front of a display of underwear, he grabbed one with no fear. 

“What do you think? Would she be cute?” He asked me, not bothering to lower his voice while he holds it up. 

It was a standard pair, bikini? I think that's what it's called. The base color was a stark white and pink flamingos littered the pair. 

“It matches my pair at home.” He said looking at it then back at me, “Thoughts?”

I had no words. The thought of her in such a pair struts across my mind. She palms over her breasts, hiding her nipples from sight. A shy smile, a twinkle of innocence and those damned panties ruining the look. She looked like a child instead of a flirtatious woman.

Maven read my expression, he nodded looking at them before laying them carefully back on the display. 

He wandered a bit more, picking up pairs and laying them back down. Colors, patterns, styles, and fabrics. Each is touched and dropped. 

A couple are placed in his basket without my reassurance. 2 sets are most visible, white lace and purple silk. Black peaks around, silk, cotton, and lace. 

He gasps slightly, ripping the lingerie from the rack. 

“Holy shit, this is exactly what I had in mind” He muttered before flipping it around to show me. 

The image of Mare wearing it reappeared again. She sat on a bed wearing thin strappy stilettos, sheer red lace encased her body, showing off her smooth brown skin underneath. The smooth mounds of her breast peeking out from the top of the set. A little red bow pronouncing the separation of her breasts. 

She drags her fingers along the outfit. She traces the cutout from the sides of her body. She locked eyes with me pulling her feet up and spreading her legs apart. 

I watch in shock as she slips her finger into the side of the lace. Her fingers move under the red. They circle her clitoris. 

“Cal?” She moans quietly

“Cal?” Maven questioned, snapping his fingers in front of my face, “Earth to Cal?”

“What?” I asked him in shock, he drags his fingers along my arm. 

Not unusual for my baby brother. I remind myself, just as I reminded myself last night. It hadn't stopped him from kissing me. That wasn't really unusual either. 

But then again, is anything unusual for Mavey?

“You got lost in thought,” he said, clutching the red lace in his hand, “Are you feeling alright? You're very flushed.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine.” I ruffled his hair and started moving towards the counter, “Don't worry about it.”

_______

 

Mare slides into the front seat on Monday morning. Her hair is messy and she has bags under her eyes, I don't mention it. Maven shifts in the backseat gripping Mare's regular morning coffee. 

Normal, everything was normal. Well everything but the shaking of Maven's hands, the memories of that night, the bags under all of our eyes, and the silence, god the silence. 

When we pull up to the school police cars sat out front.

“What's going on?” Mare asked sipping on the cup of the coffee slowly. Maven leaned forward to see better, one of his hands stabilized himself on Mare's thigh, the other one pushed on mine, a harsh pressure, but not unwelcome.

Not unusual. 

When we got into the school Maven's cheerleaders crowded him. Taylor grabbed him first, pulling him into a tight hug. “I'm so glad you're okay,” Was said at least 20 times. 

Mare starts pushing them off him when Maven got antsy. Maven doesn't particularly enjoy being touched when he doesn't initiate contact.

Ptolemus ran over next. “Cal, I thought you were joking!” He whisper shouted at me, “Cal, you can get away with a lot of things but murder, that's not one you can!” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Jason was found strung up dead on the flag pole.” Ptolemus said rocking from foot to foot, "Sonya is the one that found him.”

I didn't know what to say, so many feelings crowded my mind. Who did this? Why?

But then again, Why not? It's not like he didn't have it coming. 

“Maven Calore?” Lucas Samos said, he was dressed in his usual officer uniform, “We have to take you for questioning.” He stood like Maven was a rabid dog he had to fear an attack from. 

Maven grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before he dropped it. He leaned over to give Mare a kiss, he walked away with Lucas.

School was canceled that day so I stood inside the police station, waiting for my brother. 

Elara stormed in a woman by her side, “Where is my son!” She hollered at the top of her lungs.

“I'm right here, Mama,” Maven called, stepping alongside Lucas. 

Elara pulls Maven away from Lucas, “You had no right to question him!”

The woman by her side pointed her finger into Lucas’ face, “Questioning a minor without a guardian present is against the law,” Elara pulled Maven into a hug, she pet his hair gently while practically hissing at Lucas, “any evidence you collected today from him must be trashed and is now entirely unusable in any court of law.”

“It's fine,” Maven interjected, “I didn't kill Jason and I wasn't anywhere near him at the time of his death. I have a strong alibi and several witnesses, there's nothing they could even use against me.” Lucas nods.

“He was very helpful too,” Lucas notes, a faint smile. Elara does that to people, exhausts them. 

Maven is practically pushed from the station by Elara. Right before he is out the door he turns to look at Lucas one last time and says, “I hope you find the killer.”

When I got home Elara and Maven had yet to return but on our front doorstep sat a shivering Mare Barrow. 

“I could have picked you up,” I told her while turning the key.

“Wanted to be here before Maven could tell me to go home,” She said stretching her arms up, her shirt lifted just slightly above her hip bones showing off the purple lace underneath, little pink roses litter the fabric. I blush and turn my eyes away, I instead work on opening the door. 

We walked in with nothing to say, Mare had no reason to be here, Maven would be gone for a while knowing Elara. She turns to me and lays a kiss on me, taking my lips. 

“Cal,” She addresses me, looking defeated, “We can't do this anymore.” I nodded, no we can't, things are different now, Maven needs us but he needs us separately. 

I taste Mare's mulberry chapstick on my lips, this would be the last time I would kiss her, the last taste of her lips. 

The taste reminds me of the chapstick Maven found when he was ten and never stopped buying it. The mulberry clung to him and never let go. 

Our kiss deepens, we both know when one pulls away it's goodbye forever, and neither of us were ready for that. 

She grabbed my face and clung to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Our lips move in sync, our tongues clash in a battle of passion. 

Mare hoists herself up and her legs wrap around my torso. I stumble forward pushing her against the wall.

I unbutton her shirt yanking it from the waistband of her skirt. She purrs into my ear. “Take me to bed?”

I climb the stairs clumsily, barely able to see around Mare's hair as she buries kisses into the crook of neck. 

I barely manage to close the bedroom door before crashing us on the bed. She was pinned under my weight and I felt her giggle in excitement.

I kiss her again, pushing myself up so I'm not crushing her. We kiss again and she creeps her hands under my shirt, her fingers drag across my torso. She traces my muscles.

We undress each other sharing kisses and words of love.

Her purple skirt joins the floor with my khakis, her lacy underwear is thrown, her bra is unclipped and dropped off the bed.

Her socks, garter belt, and stilettos stayed. 

I kissed down her body, pressing my lips into each inch of skin. I kiss her sex sweetly. She mewls.

“Cal, please?” She moaned. I nod licking into her pussy eating her out. She tenses as I play with her clit. She squealed, “Cal, Cal, Cal!” She cried her body shaking. 

She pulls me up, kissing me with lazy dazed passion. 

“Fuck me.” She begs, kissing me again, “Please Cal, fuck me.”

We moved in passion, a last love, a final goodbye. 

But, as before, my promises are sewn with lies. It's like we slept together more knowing it could be our last than we would if we had ever been truly together. 

I still loved her. 

Things got weirder after that. It's as though all boundaries crashed to the ground. 

_______

 

Maven pulls my hand dragging me across the parking lot and into the building. His entire body seemed to be vibrating with excitement. 

“We haven't gone I've skating since we were kids!” he bounced over to the bench pulling on the skates. I sigh, I was never good at ice skating. 

“Three admissions and one skate rental size 6” I inform the man at the desk, I hand over my credit card and it is exchanged for 3 purple wrist bands. I nod grabbing back my card and wrapping the band around my wrist. 

I walk over to Maven while tucking the card back into my wallet. Maven struggled with his black laces. “Need some help?” I question, a light tease in my voice. He nods laying his foot on the ground. 

I grabbed his laces tightening it as I cross it and hook it under the metal clasps. “Too tight?” I question yanking the laces, he shakes his head. 

“It's fine.” He whispered locking eyes with me, his eyes were blue once again, I can't remember when they regained their color, it was recently. 

His eyes are full of emotion, happiness, love, and undeniable trust, and as Mare walks in I realize how little I had cared about his trust. I won't be like that anymore. 

“Sugar daddies,” Maven said, grabbing the box from the concession stand. The old man who was running reached forward to stop him before he recognized us, he pulls his hand back and bows his head as though we were royalty. 

“I love sugar daddies,” Maven hints as he nudged me with his elbow. I sigh pulling my credit card from the leather wallet and handing it to the man. He smiles warmly at me as Maven tears off the wrapper chewing on the caramel. I sigh tucking the card back into it's home. 

“Do you love me?” Maven asks, his voice quiet, I think for a moment, last time he asked he kissed me, should I say I love him? 

My eyes wandered to Mare, with her here he wouldn't try anything. “Of course I do,” I say ruffling his hair, “Do you love me?” Maven smiled at the question. 

“More than the fates allow.”

_______

 

Maven set the candelabra down in the center of the table. He slides the match stick against the box setting it ablaze. He lights each candle with a smile on his face. 

Mare walks into the room, “Am I late?” She questions pulling gently on her shirt sleeve. My eyes instantly wander over her, the grey blouse, the black pencil skirt. Pantyhose run down her legs making them dark and shiny. She taps the toe of her red pumps against the hardwood floors.

“No,” Maven insists, “You're early even, I'm working on plating everything, sit down.” He pulls the chair out for Mare. She laughs a bit and sits down. He pushes her in, letting the legs of the chair scrape harshly against the flooring. 

“Congratulations on getting the job, Love.” He mutters into her ear kissing her cheek softly. She smiles and blushes.

“Thank you,” She giggled, “Both of you.” Her eyes briefly connect to mine before slipping away.

Maven slips off into the kitchen, “What are we eating?” Mare asks me, fiddling with the cuff her sleeve.

“Mac & Cheese,” I tell her remembering the box of macaroni and cheese he had bought at the store the day before. She smiled a bit, warm and happy. 

“I love mac & cheese.” I could see her practically drooling, I laughed, it won't be too good knowing Maven's cooking. 

“For the lady,” Maven says, placing the bowl in front of her and placing a kiss on her forehead, she looked up at him with love in her eyes. 

“For Cal,” He whispered, as if it was a secret. The feel of his breath on my ear made me shiver. He sits down in his designated seat right beside me and Mare across us. I took a single bite of my macaroni, Mare does as well, near unison.

Inedible, in case anyone wants to know, completely inedible.

I set the fork on the table and folded my hands in my lap. How do I phrase this?

“It’s,” Mare starts and scrunches her face in concentration. Be careful with Mavey, he is as fragile as a butterfly, one rip in his wings and he’ll never fly again.

“It’s not…’ I sigh, why was this so hard, I should just lie and pretend I like it, “Bad.” I finish, it’s really bad, I nearly gagged.

“Yes it is,” Maven grimaces, “It’s utterly inedible, overcooked, salty as the sea, and a literal liquid. It’s awful.” He sighs letting his gaze drop, sadness overtaking his features.

“It’s not inedible.” Mare corrects I look at her questioningly, yes it is. “See we all ate it and we aren’t dying.”

“You should have spit it out,” He mumbles.

“Spitters are quitters.” She informs him, I snort and he lets a soft laugh through.

He stands from his chair grabbing all bowls, “I’ll order Chinese,” He sighs and walks back into the kitchen

I watch him, a pang of guilt, I should have just choked it down with a smile. I look at Mare to see if she was feeling it too.

She was on her phone instead.

“Who are you texting?” I ask watching her tap at the screen.

“1010” I snort at the response, I swear she loves that game more than she loves me.

_______

 

I sigh, stretching my toes in the state of post-sex bliss, Mare snuggles into my chest breathing light, she was barely awake. 

“Cal, I was wondering if you had-” Maven stopped mid-sentence, “I'll come back another time.” He commented in only a bit of shock. He turns on the balls of his feet and walk out. 

“What the hell?” Mare said sitting straight up. I stare at the door where he had left. “No anger, no threats?” 

I slid out of the bed and pull on my jeans. “I'm going after him.” She nods while pulling on her clothing. I chase him down the hall.

“Maven! Wait!” I shout, he stops looking back at me.

“I really didn’t mean to interrupt, I didn't know.”

“Maven, I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” He says, he tilts his head. I stare at him, what does he mean why?

“I’m sleeping with Mare…”

“I am aware.”

“Your girlfriend...”

“Still true.”

“Why aren’t you mad,” I practically cry, I’m waiting for him to pull out a knife and cut my head off like the snake I am.

“I already knew.”

Has anyone ever said something so simple but so horrendously groundbreaking you can’t breathe for a minute? 

Yeah.

“How long have you known?” Mare whispered coming up behind me, no fear of Maven’s wrath.

“Since your first kiss in the kitchen.” I couldn’t breathe, all this time he’s known, all this time he hasn’t… cared? I was tearing myself apart for it and he was fine with letting our adultery slide.

“We didn’t have sex then,” Mare reassures in a panic, “It was-”

“The day I got questioned by the police? Yes, I’m aware of that too.”

“How?” I ask, “How did you know.”

“Mare left her shirt in the foyer and you two weren’t playing in the pool, I connected the dots.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Mare questioned, he looked at her, almost sad.

“I wanted you to come tell me yourselves, and I didn’t want it to be a choice between the two of us.” He lowered his voice dropping his eyes away from Mare, “I wouldn’t have been your choice.”

The saddest part was that Mare never corrected him, neither did I. If I had to choose between Maven’s brotherly love and Mare’s romantic I don’t even know what I would choose.

“Enjoy your evening, I’m going out for a walk.” He said, collecting himself and hiding the sadness behind his smile.

Mare let the tears pour after he was out of sight, God, what have we done?

_______

 

“Hey!” Maven pushed me, “Be nice to me, it’s your job!” I stick my tongue out at him, he snorts reaching for the cone back, I plant a kiss on his lips instead. He hums against my lips, “Mmmm, chocolate.” He whispers, “Almost like it’s my ice cream!” He lunges grabbing for it once again. I dash carrying his cone with me, Mare laughs in her spot on the bed.

I guess I should explain, Maven had no resentment towards me or Mare and in return for him knowing about us he told Mare about me and him. Mare had some issues with it at first, she definitely didn’t understand, not that I did either on most occasions, but it's working. 

Of course this comes with challenges, such as keeping all of this from Elara's “I see all” vision, but we hadn't been caught yet.

Maven stops chasing so I stopped running, I watch as he crawls on to the bed.

“It's fine, keep it.” He tells me crawling behind Mare and spooning her, “I'll have something just as sweet.” Mare giggles when Maven attacked her neck with kisses. I scoff and finish my cone. I crawl up to them and capture them both in my embrace.

“I love you two,” I tell them nuzzling my nose in Mare’s hair. Maven’s breath relaxed, slowly falling asleep. I smile watching him doze off.

The sound of ringing disrupts the perfect silence. Maven shoots up in bed and grabs the phone off the end table, the lack of glitter on the dark case tells me it’s mine, not his.

“It’s dad.” He says while handing the phone over to me. I grab it answering.

“Dad?” I whisper into the phone, removing myself from the bed, Mare whimpers at the loss of heat.

I hear Dad suck in a breath, he sounds shaky, like he’s been crying, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, I hear him sob.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” I hear Maven come up behind me, wrapping me in his arms.

“Julian is dead.” He finally whispered, “He hung himself, the police found his body when they were looking for evidence on Jason’s murder.”

Maven held me tighter, I couldn't say anything. My uncle, the only tie I had left to my mother's family, is dead. 

I didn't hear anything else he said. If he said anything at all. The call ended at some point and Maven pulled me to the bed, he and Mare sandwich me in their embrace. 

He hugged me, he couldn't hear the call but he was bracing for something bad. Why would he do that?

Did he know?

I fall asleep in their arms. 

What is wrong with me? Why in the world would I think Maven knew about Julian? He just sensed my unease. I told myself when I woke up the next morning. 

I removed myself from the warmth of their bodies. I threw off my day old clothes and dressed myself in my gym wear. I needed a run, I needed to move. I couldn't just sit here. 

Somehow I ended up there. I move around gravestones I had seen my whole life. I basically grew up in this graveyard. Maven would bring food and maybe some sort of toy and we'd sit beside my Mother's grave, we'd talk and laugh. As I grew older the pain of not having her became numb. I stopped visiting her much. I brought her flowers on birthdays and the day she died. 

He was leaned against the weeping willow tree that looked over the grave. The shadows covered him but I knew who he was. I would always know who he was. 

He opened his arms to me, the reassuring smile on his face as it always was. I fell into them as the tears I attempted to wall off came streaming out at once. We crashed into the mossy ground.

“It's okay,” He whispered, I stare up into his ocean blue eyes. He began to humm, no words but I could feel his love. I trust him. I am his, he is mine. 

_______

 

Father forced Maven into a suit for the funeral. He looked good but he looked like he was going to rip off someone's head for having to wear such a thing. 

I sigh, watching him fiddle with the jacket. It had been made for him, it accentuated muscles I didn't even know he had. But it wasn't made for his enjoyment so no matter how good he looked he was pissed that he had to wear it. 

“For Uncle Julian's funeral?” I whispered against his neck. He sighs lightly but nodded anyway. I could feel his reasoning to agree in the air, 'Just for you.’ 

The drive there was quiet, Dad and Elara decided to drive with us so Maven kept his distance. A brief touch on the shoulder was what Elara allowed when it came to Maven and my relationship. 

My feet splashed in a puddle when I got out of the car. I sighed, rain, could this day be any worse? Maven crawls out after me. He leads me with a hand on the small of my back. We greet, we thank for coming, we shake hands, and accept condolences. 

“He was a great man,” I hear Sara say to my Father, “I can’t believe he’s gone.”

Sara’s eyes connected to Maven’s, “What is that thing doing here.” She growled, I put my arm between them shielding Maven from her wrath, It’s not Maven’s fault Julian took his own life.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Sara.” Maven told her, “Julian was a good man.”

“Don’t lie to me, I know what you did.” She attempted to move forward but Dad pulls her back, “You may have fooled them, but you can’t fool me.” Maven sighs turning to me.

“I don’t think I’m welcome here,” He whispered to me, “I should leave if my attendance causes an issue.”

‘Don’t leave me here.’ I wanted to beg him, I don’t think I could make it through the funeral without Maven’s support. But I let him go, he collected his coat and walked out, his Mother followed.

_______

 

Maven's entire body seemed to vibrate, even when he's sitting he is shaking. Is it excitement? Nerves? Fear?

Is he afraid of me?

“We don't have to do this.” I remind him. He nods biting his lip and bouncing back and forth. 

“I know, but I want to.” He reassured, “It'll be my first time with a man, I'm just, nervous.” I pull him into my embrace, he leans against me. He was so cold, he was always cold.

I kiss him slowly, our lips meld together. “I've got you,” I whisper against his lips. He snuggled up to my body, closing the space and kissing my lips. 

After a while he pulls away, “Meet me in your room in 20 minutes,” He whispered shyly. I sit back down in the kitchen writing out my homework.

Maven lays on the bed, shivering in the cold. I smile, wanting to touch him and keep him close “I’ll take care of you.” I tell him, crawling onto the bed.

His skin bare for me too see, his cock, hard and erect, his ass was being opened by two of his fingers. I strip off my jacket, my shirt, my pants, and my boxers. 

“Cally,” He whines, “I want you.”

I start by kissing him, I kiss from his ankles up his thighs, I nuzzle his inner thigh lightly before continuing my trek, I kiss from his hips to his neck. I place a few nips along his neck, just to watch him squirm, wanting to grind his cock against something. I kiss all over his face, paying extra attention to his eyelids and lips. 

His eyes, I just love his eyes. I love the way he sighs in annoyance when I spend too much time staring into them.

“I love you.” I whisper to Maven, Maven's eyes snap open. 

“I love you too,” he says hesitantly. 

Yes, it was a good night.

_______

 

Maven adjusts his dress, somehow he had convinced Dad to allow him to wear the ball gown. Red tulle lay underneath the black silk. It rustles as he walks, the click of his heels announced his presence. Evangeline, who was attached to my arm to make it seem like I wasn’t into my brother’s girlfriend, snorts at Maven.

“You look like a lesbian.” She tells him, I hold back a snort.

“I’m Bi.” He tells her.

“I know you are, Maven, I’m just saying you look like a lesbian.”

“How can I look like something I am not?”

“Well your hai-” Evangeline cuts herself off, “Nevermind, don’t worry about it.” She gives up.

Maven smiles when Mare stumbles towards us, the sleek purple dress clung to her body, I bet Maven picked it out, Maven pulls her close to him, “You look good.” He whispers into her ear. Mare flushes a bit.

“Well.” Evangeline announced, “I think we should go, the ball is starting.”

Mare spins along the marble, her slick heels allowing her to have more graceful twirls. I watch the violet blur mix with the black and red of Maven. I can’t help but smile seeing them laugh and smile like that.

Maven launches her towards me, her curled hair sways, lifting, floating like clouds.

She spins into my arms. Maven waddles over with a glass of wine and a small plate of appetizers. 

This is the perfect life.

_______

 

Mare stood at the door when Maven threw it open. He looked at her briefly before dashing up the stair and towards his room. I understand, Maven had been pushed in the mud by someone who definitely was not me and he would need out of those clothes. I had the urge to follow him up and make him dirtier but Mare’s dejected face stopped me. She frowns at me.

“No kiss?” She asks, I laugh and pull her close and she melts into my touch. “Better,” she whispers as I kiss her wild.

My eyes flicker away, expecting to see Maven half dressed watching us like the creep he is. Instead I see a flash of navy blue and a streak of blonde. I felt dread build, I was screwed.

I pulled away from Mare as Elara’s figure disappeared behind a wall, towards Maven’s room. I wasn’t worried about Maven’s reaction, he already knew, obviously. However Elara would let no son of her’s share a lover with his brother. I chased her up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs I stopped, “Rethink,” I told myself, “Maven is a master of navigating around his mother’s back, let him handle this.” Somehow my unease didn’t soothe at the thought of letting Maven handle it. I crept towards the room.

“What are you doing?” Mare questions, now standing behind me. Years of Maven popping out of thin air and being a general creep helped me not scream like a little girl who just saw a clown. I put up an index finger to my lips, shushing her. We crept towards the room together. She and I stop just close enough to peek through the door.

“What’s wrong, Mother?” asked a very uninterested Maven, “You look upset.” Elara sighs, sitting beside her son. He crosses his legs like he’s six years old, and effectively flashes us his flamingo underwear. Elara looks around the room as Maven shoots us a wink. 

“Have you finally separated from that girl?” She finally answered, Maven smiles and lets out a soft laugh. He grabs a pillow from the head of his bed. The dark grey clutched in his arms made him look like a 13-year-old talking about boys with his best friend, Elara does not mirror the aesthetic. 

“No, me and Mare are just as strong as ever,” He sighs dreamily, he presses his face into his pillow, “Stronger actually,” he mumbles to the pillow. 

“Well I think you should end this relationship.” Elara states with certainty, Maven frowns at her, an eyebrow raised, he was questioning her judgment, “That girl is a harlot.” I felt Mare tense beside me.

“Mother!” Maven shouts shooting off the bed, “That is entirely inappropriate! Mare is in no way a whore.”

“Maven,” Elara places a hand on his arm, Maven went still, “She’s cheating on you, with Cal.” Maven pretends to be shocked. He even busts out a few tears to sell it.

“How could they do this to me!” He cried into her chest.

He really sold the part.

_______

 

“Maven, come.” Elara orders patting the cushion of the couch beside her. I listened through the phone where Maven and I had been discussing pizza. He’ll never convince me that pineapple is an acceptable pizza topping.

I hear Maven settle beside her. I wait anxiously for something to happen.

“What’s going on with you and Cal?” She questioned.

“What do you mean, Mother?”

Maven was good at lying, even to someone as smart as Elara. His tongue was quick to form the perfect way to get himself out of a sticky situation.

“I don’t think you’re being truthful with me, Maven.” She admits, I hear her shifting a bit, I hold my breath.

“You’re right, Mother.” Maven admits, I prepare for Maven to admit everything and I wait to be disowned for it. “I didn’t tell you about my plans for them.”

“Plans?” Elara questioned, I repeat the phrase in a whisper. I can’t tell if he’s lying.

“Well they betrayed me, I can’t just let that slide, can I?”

“What plans do you have for them?” Elara asked. Maven gave no answer, staying silent.

“Enjoy your cruise, Mother.”

_______

 

Maven sits in the front seat today. He runs his hand up and down my leg as I drive. It's been hard, ever since we got the call that Father and Elara's cruise hit something and drowned. 

Maven wouldn't touch me for days after, there were no small kisses in the kitchen, no hand-holding in the hallways, no cuddles at night. I can't imagine what he's going through, both his parents die in one day.

The counselor pulled him out of class on Tuesday. That's not unusual, she seems to constantly trying to get Maven to make friends with people other than me or Mare. Today however was different, instead of walking out calmly and returning to my side he dashed out and hid from us. 

I found him, of course, he was curled up in the grass by the river. Tears stained his face.

“I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.” He had sobbed. 

He doesn't cry now, something about the way his brain works stopped him from fully understanding his own pain. 

Mare decided against coming, telling us the event would be too much for her to handle and it should be us there. She was never close to them. 

I'm a little ashamed to admit my relief that Mare decided to skip out. Me and Maven both use her as an excuse to forget ourselves, Maven doesn't need that right now. 

Maven does not speak at the funeral, he does not greet people instead he sits beside his mother's casket. 

White calla lilies dip to a dark shade of blue, Maven made sure her colours were used. 

Father's casket shut with a creak, it was goodbye. I turn to see Maven press one last kiss onto his Mother's forehead and he whispered a secret, a secret nobody else heard.

“I plan to love them until my dying days.” Something about the way he said it made me shiver.

_______

 

Sand crunches beneath my toes, a beach where a child was lost but another was found. 

I choose to sit on the beach, far from the water. Maven seemingly doesn't care that everything started here. I watch as he and Mare splash at each other. 

A wave knocks them both over, I jump up, ready to grab them from the water. But they aren't children who can't fight against water so they stand up laughing loudly. 

Another, significantly smaller, wave approaches them and Maven turns to it. He karate chops it. I see Mare lose it, laughing so hard she doubles over. 

They stay in the water for fifteen more minutes. They kick waves and steal kisses from each other. 

They walk back to land slowly stopping multiple times because Maven can't keep his hands to himself. 

By the time they make it back to me Mare's top has been entirely undone, held on only by Maven's hands.

Mare flounces down beside me, Maven does a little pout and then crawls into my lap. “Pay attention to me?” He whispers into my ear, I snort.

“Oh?” I rub my hands up his sides, “attention is what you want?” He giggles lightly, his hands card into my hair. Maven kisses me slowly. 

He lays back on the beach and I crawl on top of him. We continue to kiss, my tongue in his mouth. He slowly wraps his legs around my middle. 

Mare, having now caught on to Maven's plan, crawls over. She's sans a top, of course. I move my head to look at her, breaking my kiss with Maven. He whines but I take in the view of Mare. She plays with her breasts lightly smirking. 

Maven whines louder and when I fail to pay attention to him once again he shoves me off. I hit the sand with a force I had never seen him use before. He then jumps onto Mare.

Thank God for private beaches. 

_______

“Come on Mare!” I whine, pulling her close to me, “It was just a joke.”

“Yeah, a joke that almost got us caught!” She scolds, I can't help but smirk at her fury. She's so pretty no matter how furious she is, “I can't believe how nonchalant you two are! You can't just say things like that all willy-nilly!”

“Willy?” Maven snorts.

“Nilly?” I finish. 

She growls and we laugh. “That's it! You two act like you've been married for a million years!” She yells at us, Maven wraps his arm around my back and lets his head rest in the crook of my neck, “You two are brothers! Shouldn't you at least TRY to act like it?”

Maven removes himself from me, he tilts his head to the side, curiosity peaks at him, “You want us to act like it?” Mare nods and Maven turns to me, smirking.

He shoves me. “Hey!” I shout back Mare watches with shock on her face. He pushed me again, I shove him back. He stumbled slightly before regaining his grace. 

If it's brothers Mare wants, it's brothers she'll get.  
\----  
“God, Maven, she's drier than the Sahara desert!” I shout to him touching her panties, she groans beneath me. 

“Well Cal, it's not my fault you're so ugly.” He shrugs leaned against the bed, I scoff chucking Mare's purple tennis shoe at him. 

“Maybe Mare's just isn't turned on by psychopaths.” I taunt, he scoffs pouting a bit. 

“Mareeee,” he whined at her, she sighs, “Cal's being mean to me!”

I sit back on my heels, staring at Mare's open legs, the purple lace matched her well, “Hm.” I think carefully, “I don't think this is working.”

“Wow, really?” Maven scoffs, “What made you figure that one out?” He didn't wait for an answer, instead he shoved me aside. “You're doing it wrong anyway.” He leans down, his ass raised, the tight miniskirt he wore showed off the underside of the skirt, or rather, lack thereof underwear.

I had the unexplainable urge to spank him and shove my fingers up his ass. But I had a role to play and I was going to play it well. 

Maven nuzzles her inner thigh, “Hi, Baby,” he purrs, I can't help but scoff.

“Baby? Are you joking?” I slap his ass. I really can't help it. 

“Mare!” Maven cries, “Cal is molesting me!”

“Did not!” I counteract, “Mare! Maven's being a whiny bitch again!”

“Oh my god,” she groans, Maven takes it as encouragement and rubs his nose against her underwear. I pretend to pout as I watch him touch her. 

She knocks her head back against the wall, taking in the feeling of Maven. Maven turns his head and flashes me a wicked smile. 

He pulls off her underwear in one swift move. She gasps and he rushes forward and licks her thighs. 

He eats her out for a while, I watch her moan and cry out. She curls her toes, starting to shake. Oh hell no, he was not giving her the first orgasm of the night. 

I shove him, throwing him off her.

“My turn.” I growl at him, he gasps. I lean down licking into her. She gasps loudly and I place kisses all over her pussy. Her toes curl and she curses loudly. I'm shoved away from her. 

Maven flips her over and onto her hands and knees, “Too many clothes.” He tells her, pulling off the skirt and her other clothing as quickly as possible. 

I'm so busy marveling at her body I don't see Maven strip as well. 

He pulls her back, colliding her ass with his hips. She moans, dropping her upper body in a second. 

I can't help but drop my role to watch as he fucks her wild. Her breathe heavy and littered with “oh shit"s and “Harder, harder, harder!”

Maven looks up at me, not quite as undone as Mare was but definitely getting there. 

“She'll,” He tries to speak but cuts himself off with a sharp thrust, “She'll wake the neighbors.” He says it so quickly I almost don't understand. 

I yank off all of my clothing and sit in front of her. She tries to pull her head up but Maven thrusts again and she screams, letting it drop onto the bedding.

I grab her head and scoot forward, letting her rest her head on my legs. She somehow manages to turn her head and get my dick into her mouth.

She sucks it messily, letting drool spill from her lips.

There wasn't much organization. 

Up.

Down.

Twist.

Stop.

Try again.

Cry out.

Down.

Up.

Down.

She gags and her legs begin to shake. She pulls herself off me. 

Maven pats her on the ass a couple times, seemingly very pleased to reduce Mare to a quivering, choking, cumming, mess. 

Maven's role as the competitive brother had dropped when he rounded over to me. 

“Mmm” Mare says, still twitching a bit and incapable of forming words.

Maven crawls into my lap. “Maybe we should have some fun together.” He whispers against my ear. I smile at him.

“That sounds perfect.”

_______

“No.” Maven states, “That was an absolutely horrid house.”

“Maven, no one is disagreeing that it was awful.” I tell him, trying to soothe him.

“Actually, I was disagreeing.” Mare counters, I sigh, we’ll never find a decent one if they both keep bumping heads like this.

“Did you see those ceilings, Mare?” He scoffs, I felt tension in the air.

“I thought they were very cool.” She defends.

“Cal!” Both of them turn to me and shout, as if I could truly change their minds.

“Into the shredder it goes.” I tell them, it was my newest reaction, when they fought over another possibility.

“What about this one?” I suggest, it was a more secluded little cabin but I thought it would be nice. Maven peeks at the images over my shoulder.

“We should check it out,” Mare tells us. 

Maven squeals at the home, various wildflowers and the pond sold it for him. Mare was sold by the bedroom, big enough for the three of us but small enough to be intimate.

Of course it’s the bedroom she cares about.

I liked all of it, the kitchen was big enough to have me cooking as Maven follows around to find a way to help or just plain flirt. The living room had a nice fireplace that we could all cuddle around. 

So we bought it and worked on moving in.

It was too small for all of our stuff so we kept a lot of it in our old house, which we kept in case we missed it or needed to invite someone over. 

A couple weeks into living in our new house I focused on work, I was now the leader of Calore industry, the leading producer of coal in the world.

I pace around the new office, the sent of my father didn't lingered in the air. I breathe in, it smelled of bleach and coffee from when Mare and Maven were here. 

The phone rings and I pick it up.

“Cal?” Maven sniffles, “Do you still love me?”

What the hell?

“Mavey, of course I do.” I sit behind the desk, listening to him his pitiful sniffles, “Why would you ever think I don't?”

“I just,” He takes in a shaky breath, “I feel you pulling away, please don't leave me? I need you!”

“Mavey…” I hesitate, if Maven, the master of being confident in my love for him is feeling insecure how terrible of a boyfriend do I have had to be, “When I get home, I'll show you just how much I love you, okay?”

I hear him stifle a sob, “mhmm” he tries to agree but he breaks down. The phone goes dead.

Now I just have to find out a way to prove it. 

_______

“Cal?” Maven whispered, concerned as he shuffles into the room. “I want your permission on something.” 

“You know you don't need my permission to do things, Maven.” I tell him, laying my fingers on the middle of his forearms. He warm and soft. 

“I don't need it,” Maven repeats, “But I want it.” I nod and sit him down on the couch. 

“What is it, Maven?” I ask, dragging my hand up and down his arm to soothe his anxiety. 

“I want to live here with you and Mare, and I want to do it right.” He stops hesitant, “I want to marry Mare, I want to start a family.”

“Maven…” Tears well up in my eyes, oh my God a little Maven/Mare running around here calling me uncle. 

Uncle, not dad, because Dad was Maven.

“That's not all so quit crying,” Maven scoffs, hitting my arm. “Though I can't legally I want to marry you too, I want a public reception for me and Mare and a private one for me, Mare, and you.”

“What?”

“Cal,” He sighs, “I love you, I want to marry you and legally we can't but… we'd be wed in our hearts.”

“I'd like that,” I whisper. 

“We'd have a little kid running around, I'd be Dad, you'd be Pops, Mare would be Mom. “

Pops...

_______

 

“Mavey,” I whisper watching him sway in the white ball style dress, the black and gold tux he had worn for the actual wedding laid discarded on the bed. 

He turns, my heart stops. White satin skirts, lace is stitched into the top.

“Cal!” He pouts at me, “You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding!” I laugh and take some steps into the room, he steps back. 

“No, I'm not,” I advance on him, he's pushed against a wall with a mock angry face, “And I'm definitely not supposed to do this,” I take his lips into a kiss, he melts into it.

“You guys!” Mare whines, “Starting the honeymoon without me?” I laugh before looking at her.

Oh. My. God.

White lace traces her upper body, showing off the skin toned fabric underneath, shiny white fabric trails to the floor slightly trailing behind her. 

Maven escapes my arms and saunters over to Mare.

They look so beautiful together. 

Brown curls up into a bun like style, with a pin sticking it into place. 

A head of black curls nuzzles against her neck, one gold pin holding his wild bangs in place. 

“Cal?” Mare whispers, “Are you crying?” I can't help but nod.

A new beginning, it's time for a new beginning.

_______

Mare bounces the baby in her arms, Clara Barrow. Guess Shade was right when he called Diana “the one” all those years ago.

“It's gonna be just fine,” Mare coos to the baby girl. The baby wasn't fooled and sobbed through her coos. I could practically see Mare's hair turn grey. 

“You can go see him now,” The doctor told her, she hands off the child to Maven quickly. 

“Hi there, Clara.” He coos at her. Clara fell silent and then laughs excitedly, grabbing at Maven's face. Strange how much pretty blue eyes and a calm aura can do for a baby. 

Mare rushes away, heading into the hospital room. Maven and I sat back down, only family could see them.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” I ask him, hopeful, praying, that Shade and Farley make it through.

“You saw how they looked, Cal.” Maven whispers, bouncing the baby in his arms, “All those stabs? We need a miracle.” I sigh and lean back in my chair, miracles don’t happen, not for me, not for us.

_______

 

“Why?” I ask him, placing my head to the glass window that separates us, “He didn’t deserve it, neither of them deserved to die.”

Ptolemus grunts, he doesn’t meet my eye, “I don’t know.”

“A baby, Ptolemus,” I couldn’t help but let a few tears run, “They had a baby.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, “I don’t know why.”

Strange, how you think you know someone so well and then they turn out to be a murderer.

“Cal?” He whispers, “What happened to the baby.”

I shouldn’t tell him, he could hurt her if he ever gets out.

I shouldn’t.

But I do.

“We took her in,” I think back to the warm smile Maven left just for Clara, “She’s going to live a good life.” 

He nods and I stand to leave, “Goodbye, Ptolemus.

_______

 

Maven has felt off for the past few weeks, Mare and I both feel it. He's awkward and quiet, he almost feels guilty. 

“You can tell us,” I reassure, gently rubbing the skin of Maven's arm, “What's going on?”

“Cal…” Maven whispers back, “Mare,” he shoots a sad look at her.

“What's going on with you, Maven?” Mare asked and Maven sucks in a breath. 

“I'm not human,” What? That's probably the stupidest thing ever 

“Excuse me?” Mare questions, looking him up and down.

“I'm… a mermaid.” He pauses, “mer...man?”

“Prove it,” Mare says playfully, “Do something mermaidy.” Maven nods slowly before sitting on the ground, his thighs seem to stitch themselves together and scales push past the skin. I almost want to puke. 

He doesn't look to be in any pain. 

“Are you… disgusted by me?” He mutters the last part, I stare at his legs, scales of pink purple and blue. Fins that stretch into a sunset. How could I ever find him disgusting?

“Pretttyyy,” Clara, who is now 3, waddles over grabbing a handful of one of Maven's pelvic fins. He laughs watching her try and put it in her mouth, his hair, which is now long and curly black, wrap themselves around Clara. The strands support her and deliver her onto Maven's lap. 

Oh my God, Maven's fucking hair is sentient. 

As if realizing what he's done he turns to us, “don't freak out,” he begs. Mare doesn't listen.

“Your hair just lifted a child!” She shrieks he sighs and lets her hyperventilate for a while. 

“Well,” he says calmly, stroking Clara's head softly with webbed fingers, “It's a bit like tentacles on an octopus.” He pauses.

“Kinky,” Mare adds, he gives her a half nod, indicating it was what he was waiting for. 

“Not really, I mean it's not as strong and it wouldn't be very comfortable to stick anywhere but it would be a bit of a softer restraint, if that's what you were into.” He explains, Mare anxiously rubs her wrists.

“It's not.” She says, no longer playful. 

“I know,” He whispers, “Love.”

So I guess that's kind of it, it took some getting used to but soon it became stranger to hear people not believe in mermaids. 

It was especially hard to get Clara to stop telling everyone at school that her Daddy was a mermaid and “uncle Cal” was her Daddy too. But all in all we lived well, there were fights and there were issues but there was also love.


End file.
